violettafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Leonetta4ever/Interview with Lodovica Comello and Ruggero Pasquarelli!
Hi everyone! So, I got a new Violetta official magazine. And, there's an interview in it with our favorite Italians, Lodovica and Ruggero! :D I thought I can translate the interview so you'll get to them better! So, here it is: The interview was took by a girl named Sarah, it was her 10th birthday and her parents made her a surprise! An exclusive interview with her idols, Lodo and Ruggero! Sarah: Are you much alike to your characters? Ruggero: Yes, very much and from a lot of points of views: Federico and I are very active and energetic, we love music, and our guitars. And, we have the same fashion style! Lodovica: Of course, Francesca and I have a very big passion for music. We both like singing, playing instruments and dancing. That's my life since I was born! But our look, well, it's kind of different: I prefer a tomboyish style, like jeans and T-shirts, and Francesca loves wearing dresses, and all that girly stuff. S: Do you miss your families back in Italy? Waht do you do to feel better when you think of how far you are from each other? Do you have something that reminds you of them? R: Of coorse I do! I always have my best friend with me, my guitar! L: I have a necklace from my best friend, it means so much to me! On one side, it has my name on it, and on the other side, it has a sol key. S: Besides becoming a fmous singer, what other dreams do you have? R: I just want to sing with my voice and my guitar and make a career out of this. I think I'm on the right way, but Istill have so much to learn. L: I wanna swim with the dolphins! It feels like your so free and it's just beautiful! I'd like to try out stage-diving. I want to jump off the scene into the public's arms. I just hope they won't let me fall! But still, my biggest dream is to sing and act in movies! S: Is there something that you just can't stand? R & L: "Cheese!" (I didn't really get this one :P) S: Now, let's talk about love. I know Federico falls in love easily, but Francesca found her true love after a long time of waiting, Marco. But how about you? Have you ever been in love? R: Of course! I was 6 years old and I was in the first grade. The girl's name was Francesca. But sadly, I was very shy and I never told her how I feel about her. But now, I'm more confident, and if I like a girl, I'll do anything to make her feel special and to understand how much I like her! L: I was 16, and "he" was in my band. But our relationship didn't work out. I'm very romantic, and when I'm in love, I wanna make sure everything's perfect, I want to create a romantic atmosphere, I cook, I choose the music, get some candels, I try to look perfect, so I make-up and dress the best I can. And that was it guys, hope you enjoyed it. Bye and thanks for reading! :) Category:Blog posts